But It's Better If You Do
"But It's Better If You Do" is the ninth track on Panic! at the Disco's debut album,[[A Fever You Can't Sweat Out| A Fever You Can't Sweat Out]]. It has a running time of 3:25. Song The song was relesed on May 4, 2006 and was written by Ryan Ross as a CD single. It was the third single to be relesed, and the second to be relesed with a music video.The concept of the song is "about being in a strip club but not actually liking being in there. So I wanted it to be about the sort of complex inner-monologue," he said. "It's not completely fiction, though. It's based on a scenario when I was going through a breakup with a girl. Because in reality, I don't like strip clubs. I think they're kinda perverted," says Ryan Ross. Ryan also said The title was quoted from the movie "Closer " in which the character portrayed by Natalie Portman says:Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off... but it's better if you do". "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off", is also the name of a Panic! At The Disco song. Lyrics '1 Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret. Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name As she sheds her skin on stage I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A. The strip joint veteran sits two away Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri 'Chorus And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety '2 But, but I'm afraid that I Well, I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place Well, I'm afraid that I Well, that's right, well I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place 'Chorus And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety 'Bridge Well, I'm afraid that I Well, I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place Well, I'm afraid that I Well, that's right, well I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place 'Chorus And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety '''Outro Praying for love and paying in naivety Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh Category:Singles Category:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out songs